Prove Me Wrong
by mystical01
Summary: L and Light have been acting quite suspiciously ever since the handcuffs got put on. Matsuda leads a one-man investigation...and somehow gets stuck in their bedroom closet. L x Light. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone :) I always wanted to write a fanfic about them when they were in handcuffs and so here it is!! Hope you like it and please R&R :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note…if I did, L and Light would be lovers, Matt and Mello would be more than friends and so on :P

**Title:** Prove Me Wrong  
**By:** Mythical01  
**Manga:** Death Note  
**Pairing:** L x Light  
**Rating:** T

**Summary: **L and Light have been acting quite suspiciously ever since the handcuffs got put on. Matsuda leads a one-man investigation…and somehow gets stuck in their bedroom closet. L x Light. Please R&R.

* * *

**Prove Me Wrong**

By: Mystical01

"Light-kun" began L, gazing over at the teen's direction.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" answered Light nonchalantly as he continued typing his report, eyes glued on his computer screen.

L stood up and closed the distance between them. Standing a mere centimetre away from Light, he bent down and murmured "…cookie" before approaching his face to Light's, licking off the remaining crumbs off his partner's cheek. *snap* Immediately, Light reached out and grabbed a cookie from his plate. He raised his hand and stuffed the snack into L's mouth.

"If you want a cookie, just ask," he sighed as he watched L blissfully munch the sweet pastry.

At his desk, Matsuda was unusually giddy. A huge grin had found its way to his lips as he discretely waved a mysterious sheet around with his right hand. _"Polaroid pictures sure take a while to show," _he thought as he grew impatient. Finally, the photo was clear.

"Yet another scene captured," he proudly mumbled to himself, smirking as he admired his work of art.

"Matsu!! What is that?" asked Misa, quickly yanking it out of his grasp.

Matsuda immediately broke out in a cold sweat as he desperately tried to get it back. He successfully snatched it away from Misa before she could see it. Heaving a sigh of relief, he placed it upside down onto his desk. Turning his attention back to the pouting girl, he put on an apologetic face.

"Sorry MisaMisa. It's a secret," he muttered, softly patting her on the back.

"…so it was caught on camera," said Light, flipping the picture around with his hand.

Matsuda froze.

Soon, everyone gathered around the poor man's desk; all trying to sneak a peek into what was going on.

"Light-kun, please move. The handcuffs are restraining my mobility," grumbled L, yanking on the chain.

"Then why even bother putting them?" asked Misa.

"…for many reasons," answered L, placing his thumb on his lips.

Meanwhile, Matsuda was hiding his presence. Glancing over at the door and back at L, then Light, he nervously searched for an escape root.

"Misa knows why!! You want Light to yourself!!" she exclaimed, accusingly pointing her finger at L, "…or you want to spy on us!! PERVERT!!"

"…I'm a pervert?"

Soichiro cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. He waited a few seconds before adding his own comment. But by then, Matsuda had already slipped away…

"Light is our only suspect at the moment. It is only natural that he is constantly watched, not that I believe my son to be a crazed murderer," he explained. Glancing at L, he quickly added, "I hope that, by using handcuffs, it will reassure L of Light's innocence."

The room soon turned silent as everyone turned to look at L, who had a blank expression on.

"…where did Matsuda go?" asked Aizawa, breaking the awkward silence. Soichiro threw a discrete glance over at the door.

oOoOoOo

Light squinted to see clearly through the dim light surrounding him. He threw a glance over at L, who was scrutinizing his surroundings and searching for something. Suddenly, the detective's eyes lit up and soon after, a burst of light engulfed the room, blinding Light for a second.

"What are you…" started the teen before noticing the objects L was preciously holding in his hands: two pieces of cake.

"…"

The fridge door was still open, filling the room with cold air…though L didn't seem to mind it. _"He's too busy gawking at his food," _noted Light, irritated.

"You want to eat cake in the middle of the night?!" he complained, pulling on the chain connecting him to the cake lover.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" asked L, not even bothering to look up at Light.

"Vanilla"

L immediately put the vanilla cake back into the fridge, keeping the chocolate one in his possession…much to Light's annoyance. He then calmly closed the fridge door and began heading back to the bedroom, yanking Light along with him.

Suddenly, a quiet rustling noise, followed by a slight screech of a chair disturbed the ominous silence before quickly disappearing again. The two boys stopped walking.

"Something's strange," said Light, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"…I agree," replied L, licking chocolate off the tip of his finger.

Under a nearby table, a desperate Matsuda was frantically cursing in his head:_ "Holy shit, they'll find me! I'm so screwed! I'm dead…" _

L shrugged and pulled on the chain. Right away, Light eyed him questionably and they stared at each other for a while. A crooked smile suddenly curled up on Light's lips and L replied with a small nod. Soon, they both left the room.

Heaving a sigh, Matsuda crawled out from under the table. _"Saved," _he thought before quietly tip toeing his way out of the kitchen, camera at hand.

oOoOoOo

The clock ticked over to 9:31 p.m. A faint sound of metal hitting the floor echoed through the large room as steps could he heard from afar…

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, so I think we're in trouble," stated Matsuda.

"You THINK?!" growled Soichiro as his hands clutched his subordinate's collar, ready to choke him to death at any time.

xXxXx

Please review for more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thank you to all those who reviewed!! I get more motivation when people comment :D Anyway, I present to you chapter two of Prove Me Wrong!! Hope you like it X3

* * *

Chapter 2

_11: 15 a.m._

"Misa-san, I will be borrowing Light-kun for a few days," announced L as he popped the last strawberry into his mouth.

"You mean…no more dates with Light?" asked Misa, slightly worried.

"…exactly, no more dates with Light-kun," replied L, unaffected by Misa's pleading puppy eyes. The room soon fell silent as everyone watched on, waiting for her reaction.

"NOOO!!!" she finally cried as she quickly grabbed Light, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. At the same moment, unnoticed by anyone, L's left eye had slightly twitched.

"I can't live without Light!!!" yelled Misa.

Suddenly, the lights shut down and the room went dark.

"…oops," said L, lifting his elbow off the light switch, a disarmingly innocent look on his face. He then turned to look at Misa.

"That's really too bad," he began. "I figured you'd be dead by now."

oOoOoOo

_1: 31 p.m._

Passing through the hallway, Matsuda stopped to throw a candy wrapper away into a nearby garbage bin. Missing the basket, he unwillingly bent down to pick it up.

"Light-kun" murmured L's voice.

"R-Ryuzaki, I can't…"

Matsuda had his ear stuck to the door as he tried his best to hear the rest of the conversation, but to no avail. Letting out of sigh, he finally gave up. Turning around, he came face to face with a stern faced Soichiro, who quickly slapped his hand onto his subordinate's mouth.

"Shhhh!" he whispered.

"Mmnnmn?" mumbled Matsuda incomprehensively.

A couple of seconds passed before Soichiro gave up on eavesdropping, but still refused to let go of Matsuda. After a furtive glance to the left, then right, he began yanking the poor man away, dragging him out of the hallway to a secure camera-free room.

Meanwhile, L and Light were still having a small discussion…

"Light-kun, it cannot be helped. In order to successfully carry out the plan, you must follow the instructions," said L as he eyed his partner.

"R-Ryuzaki, I'm not going to do that," replied Light, a slight blush crawling up his cheeks.

"…I expected as much," continued L as he quickly grabbed himself a lollipop. "I too have no intentions of…kissing you." – Awkward pause – "And so, we have no choice but to advance to plan B."

"...what's plan B?"

"How about you pretend to be Kira and…" began L as he threw a glance over at Light, carefully evaluating the latter's reaction.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira," sighed Light, clearly annoyed.

"…no, you are not Kira," repeated L, seemingly absentmindedly. "Rather, you no longer are…"

"I never was and never will be," interrupted Light in an irritated tone. "Kira is a mass murderer who is killing people at his own will. It's impossible to be him and not be aware of it."

L quickly opened his mouth to reply, but abruptly closed it again. He gently put his lollipop down and glanced over at Light, who was fiercely glaring at him. A short while passed as they each stared at the other, an uneasy atmosphere soon falling upon the closed room. Finally, L slowly shut his eyes close and turned around, now facing the wall. "…were not," he murmured as he reached for his lollipop again.

"…Ryuzaki?"

"If Light were not Kira…" continued L as he began heading towards the sole computer in the room. A few clicks later, a couple of sheets of paper came out of the printer nearby and L walked over to pick them up. As he handed them to Light, a small grin curled up his lips.

Looking down at the document in his hands, Light began flipping through it, quickly scanning the information it contained. His eyes grew wide with excitement as he finished the last sentence.

"We shall proceed that way, Light-kun. What do you think?" said L, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"…I think this is brilliant, Ryuzaki," answered Light as he put the papers down onto a nearby table.

oOoOoOo

_1:45 p.m._

"This is RIDICULOUS!!" yelled Soichiro, slamming his fist against the wall. He then began pacing around the room, nervously walking in a circle.

"I-I'm not sure?" muttered Matsuda as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"…L and Light are only here for the investigation. Nothing else is going on and I am convinced of such," continued Soichiro as if he hadn't heard Matsuda's comment. "Fine, we'll install a voice recorder in their room for an undetermined amount of time," he added, now biting his nails. "However, I firmly believe that this is nothing but worthless suspicion. There's no way that…"

"Then what were you doing, eavesdropping on them?" interrupted Matsuda. Realizing his impudence, he quickly slapped a hand onto his mouth. _"Oh crap,"_ he thought as he subtly backed away from the chief. As for Soichiro, he suddenly froze.

"I…I was only…" said Soichiro, his face slowly turning crimson red.

"It's ok, Yagami-san," replied Matsuda, tapping him on the back. "We all have our awkward moments." _"Especially me," _though Matsuda, heaving a sigh. But Soichiro didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"M-My god, I'm suspecting my own son of being in a relationship…with another man," he mumbled, a shocked expression on his face as he leaned against the wall for support. "No, no. I'm only worried about my son being the prime suspect…"

"O-On a whole different subject, how are we possibly going to put voice recorders into their room?" said Matsuda, awkwardly trying to change the topic.

oOoOoOo

_4:00 p.m._

"…and therefore, you are Kira," concluded L before receiving a punch to the face. Quickly standing up, he successfully landed a kick on Light, throwing him flying into a chair.

"And there they go again," sighed Aizawa as he continued reading a report.

"Isn't this the…fifth time they fought today?" asked Mogi as he watched the two detectives throw their fists at each other.

On the other end of the room, Matsuda and Soichiro exchanged a quick glance before going back to their work. Matsuda was to research up a suspicious figure and Soichiro was to find information on the whereabouts of a missing company boss, who was probably already dead…of a heart attack.

All of a sudden, a loud crash could be heard from where the two boys were fighting. The whole group immediately turned their attention to L and Light, but they were nowhere to be seen. Curiosity getting the better of him, Soichiro put a halt to his investigation and walked towards the area the sound originated.

"Hey, what happened over…" he began, suddenly stopping his sentence midway.

"Yagami-san?" asked Matsuda as he came over too.

On the floor, in front of the two men, L lay on top of Light, his arms on either side of the teen's head with their lips locked together. It took a few seconds before Light realized the position they were in. He quickly pushed L off of him with a conspicuous blush covering his face. Looking up, he noticed the two frozen men who were still staring at them. _"This couldn't get any worse,"_ he thought, bringing his hand up to his forehead.

Suddenly, a blaring "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" could be heard, coming from the direction of the door connecting the office to Misa's bedroom.

"_Never mind that,"_ he added in his head.

xXxXx


End file.
